Switch
by Clarabell Azuzaka
Summary: Luka yang tidak setuju dengan perjodohannya memutuskan untuk menyamar menjadi laki-laki untuk membatalkan pertunangannya, tetapi, bagaimana bila pasangan yang akan di jodohkan dengannya juga tidak setuju dengan perjodohan itu dan berfikiran sama untuk membatalkan pertunangan itu dengan menjadi perempuan?


**Switch?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid milik Crypton Future Media dan Yamaha Corp yang punya.**

 **Warning : Typo, Cerita terinspirasi dari komik yang di baca Clara-desu, setting jaman kuno, slight Yaoi and Yuri inside, banyak Time Skip, bayangkan saja di fic ini pakaian perempuannya roknya tidak seketat kimono, sedikit melenceng dari tradisi Jepang sesungguhnya, cerita gaje.**

Syut!

Jleb!

Sebuah anak panah berhasil menancap di sasaran dengan tepat.

"Luka-himeeee! Kenapa kau masih berlatih menggunakan senjata hah?!" Marah gadis berambut kuning yang di ikat _side pony tail_. Gadis yang di tegur tadi adalah Luka Megurine, putri satu satunya dari keluarga Megurine.

" _Urusai na_! Aku kan juga harus bisa melindungi diriku sendiri tahu!" Marah Luka. Yang memarahinya tadi adalah Neru, sang pelayan pribadi Luka.

"Tapi pertunangan anda sudah dekat tahu!" Marah Neru. "Megurine-sama pasti akan sangat marah." Kata Neru sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Ya ampun Luka, kau ini anak gadis, tidak cocok untuk memakai senjata tahu!" Marah sang ayah yang mengetahui ada keributan di arena latihan.

"Memang apa salahnya sih?" Tanya Luka sewot "Aku juga harus bisa mempertahankan diriku sendiri _Chichiue_ " Kata Luka tidak mau kalah.

"Pertunanganmu sebentar lagi nak, kalau kau bersikap seperti laki-laki, maka calonmu nanti lari loh." Kata sang ibu sedikit bercanda.

"Hah? Aku bahkan tidak menyukai pertunangan ini sedari awal." Ucap Luka masih memegang busur nya.

"Kau kan sudah kami beritahu semenjak umur 10 tahun, kalau kau akan menikahi orang yang memiliki gelang yang sama denganmu." Kata Ibu Luka melihat anaknya prihatin. "Aku dan ayahmu dulu juga di jodohkan, tetapi sampai sekarang masih bersama tuh, sampai kau sebesar ini." Kata ibu Luka sambil menggelayut manja di lengan ayah Luka, Luka yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menatap dengan wajah datar. Sementara Ayah Luka hanya mengangguk setuju. "Kau akan bertunangan dengannya seminggu lagi." Kata ibu nya.

"Tapi aku kan belum pernah bertemu dengan orangnya!" Kata Luka, tetapi ternyata sang ayah sudah terlebih dahulu pergi, sedangkan sang ibu sibuk mencari pakaian pernikahan yang cocok untuk Luka. Luka hanya ber - _sweatdrop_ tahu dirinya di acuhkan. "Cih menyebalkan." Kata Luka sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Dia kemudian kembali ke kamarnya dan duduk di hadapan meja membacanya.

"Luka-hime kan sudah berumur 16 tahun, sudah saatnya Luka-hime mencari pasangan, pilihan orang tua Luka-hime tidak mungkin tidak cocok kok kepada Luka-hime." Kata Neru menemani Luka, Luka hanya mendecih.

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat orang yang akan di nikahkan denganku! Bagaimana aku bisa menyukainya dalam tatapan pertama coba?" Kata Luka kesal.

"Mau apa lagi, Luka-hime itu perempuan, Luka-hime harus menerima perjodohan ini, apalagi bukankah keluarga Megurine dan keluarga Kamui sudah lama berteman? Luka-hime juga harus menjaga hubungan itu dong." Kata Neru. Luka kemudian mendapatkan sebuah ide, dia kemudian tersenyum licik.

" _Arigatou na_ , Neru-chan.." Kata Luka sambil tersenyum menyeramkan, hingga membuat Neru ketakutan, dia sudah menemukan jalan keluar untuk keluar dari masalah ini, dan dia akan melakukannya malam ini.

 **.**

 **~Another Place (Kediaman Kamui)~**

 **.**

"Aku menolak!" Lugas laki-laki bersurai ungu itu sambil pergi, dirinya tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa masa depannya akan di habiskan oleh gadis yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya. Dia berjalan dengan kesal ke arah kamarnya dan memasuki kamarnya dengan membanting pintu kesal.

"Kau kelihatan kesal, ada apa Gakupo?" Tanya seseorang yang ada di kamarnya.

"Aku tidak setuju dengan pertunangan ini." Gumam Gakupo kesal sambil meninju pintu almari.

"Apa boleh buat kan? Kau harus menikahi anak gadis dari keluarga teman ayahmu." Kata orang itu.

"Hanya gara-gara aku menerima gelang ini, tidak harus aku menikahi orang yang memiliki pasangan gelang ini." Kata Gakupo sambil melihat gelang ukir di tangan kirinya, katanya calonnya memiliki gelang ukir yang sama di tangan kanannya. Sebuah gelang ukir berbentuk merak tidak sempurna, merak itu akan sempurna bila bertemu pasangannya.

"Huwaaa! Aku tidak rela Gakupo-sama menikahi orang lain!" Kata orang lain sambil memeluk Gakupo.

"Jangan begitu Len! Kau tidak mungkin kan membiarkan Gakupo melajang hingga tua?" Tanya orang itu sambil memukul kepala Len dengan kipasnya. Dia adalah Kaito Shion, teman Gakupo semenjak kecil.

"Tapi aku sudah jatuh cinta dengan Gakupo-sama!" Kata Len, sambil bergelayut manja di lengan Gakupo, dia adalah Len, pelayan pribadi Gakupo.

Gakupo langsung menendangnya menjauh. "Aku ini masih normal tahu!" Kata Gakupo yang kemarahannya sudah ada di ubun-ubun.

"Kalau saja Gakupo-sama perempuan.." Gumam Len bangkit dari tendangan Gakupo. Gakupo kemudian mendapatkan sebuah ide.

"Kau pintar Len! Kau pintar!" Kata Gakupo sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Len.

"Uwaaaa.. Ga-Gakupo-samaaaa..." Kata Len pusing.

"Terserah kau saja aku tidak ingin ikut campur, aku mau pulang dulu." Kata Kaito kemudian pergi, Gakupo langsung mencuri perhiasan rambut milik ibunya, juga pakaian perempuan dari ibunya dan mulai merias dirinya sendiri di hadapan cermin. Dia akan menjadi wanita dan mendatangi rumah kediaman Megurine untuk membatalkan pernikahan.

"Gakupo-sama, bukannya aku menolak tapi.. Anda cantik sekali Gakupo-samaaa!" Teriak Len histeris.

"Diamlah, nanti orang tua ku tahu rencana ini! Aku pergi dulu!" Kata Gakupo dengan dandanan wanita nya mulai keluar dari Kediaman nya dan berkuda menuju Kediaman Megurine.

 **.**

 **~Skip Time~**

 **.**

Pagi sudah itu sungguh sunyi hingga sebuah kehebohan memecah kesunyian di Kediaman Megurine.

"Megurine-sama! Megurine-sama!" Teriak Neru panik sambil berlarian.

"Ada apa seperti itu Neru?" Tanya ayah Luka.

"Lu-Luka-sama pergi dari rumah! Aku menemukan surat ini di kasurnya." Kata Neru sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertar kepada ayah Luka.

' _Chichiue._

 _Aku ke kediaman Kamui untuk membatalkan pertunangan._

 _Tertanda._

 _Luka'_

Ayahnya langsung marah. "Siapkan kereta kuda kita harus mendahului Luka sampai disana!" Perintah ayahnya, semua pelayan istana pun langsung kalang kabut mendengar perintah itu.

 **.**

 **~Another Place (Market near Megurine mansion)~**

 **.**

Sebuah kedai di pasar menjadi ricuh melihat seorang gadis yang sangat cantik yang mendatangi kedainya.

"Permisi, apa anda mengetahui kediaman Megurine?" Tanya gadis bersurai ungu itu.

"I-itu, di ujung jalan sana.." Kata salah seorang pelayan sungguh gugup di hadapan gadis itu.

Prang!

"Hei kau ganti piringnya!" Marah seseorang.

"Hei! Kau sendiri yang menyenggolku! Apa kau ingin memerasku hah?" Terjadi sebuah keributan, gadis itu melihat gelang tanda perjodohan di tangan laki-laki yang sedang beradu mulut itu. "Baiklah akan aku bayar!" Ujar laki-laki itu sambil merogoh sakunya. "Eh?" Tanyanya mulai berkeringat dingin, dia lupa membawa uang.

"Biar aku saja yang bayar." Kata gadis itu sambil menyerahkan beberapa koin kepada sang pelayan itu. Laki-laki itu mulai terkejut melihat gelang di pergelangan kiri gadis itu, gadis itu langsung menatap tajam ke arah laki-laki bersurai pink yang di ikat ponytail kecil hingga menyerupai laki-laki yang berambut panjang. "Ayo ikut aku." Kata Gadis itu sambil menarik laki-laki berambut pink itu.

"Gelang itu? Bukankah seorang laki-laki yang memakainya?" Tanya laki-laki itu begitu di tempat sepi.

"Kau juga! Bukankah seorang gadis yang memakainya?" Tanya gadis itu ikut galak.

"Apa kau anak dari keluarga Kamui?" Tanya laki-laki itu. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Nama asli ku adalah Gakuko Kamui, aku terpaksa di besarkan sebagai laki-laki karena kalau ayahku tahu ibuku melahirkan anak perempuan, maka ayahku akan sakit jantung dan meninggal." Kata Gakupo berbohong. "Lalu kau sendiri? Apa kau anak dari keluarga Megurine?" Tanya Gakupo. Luka mengangguk.

"Nama asli ku juga Luki Megurine, aku terpaksa menjadi perempuan karena ibuku tergila-gila dengan anak perempuan, jadinya aku harus tumbuh sebagai perempuan." Bohong Luka ' _Semoga saja menyakinkan_.' Batin Luka.

' _Jadi dia sejenis denganku?'_ Pikir mereka berdua bersamaan.

' _Aku harus ke kediaman Megurine.'_ Pikir Gakupo.

' _Aku harus ke kediaman Kamui_.' Pikir Luka.

' _Dan membongkar semua tipuan ini!'_ Pikir mereka berdua bersamaan. Kemudian terjadi keributan di jalanan. "Eh ada apa?" Tanya Luka kepada salah satu warga disana.

"Oh, keluarga inti Megurine sedang tergesa-gesa, menurut kabar yang aku dengar, anak mereka kabur dari rumah." Kata salah seorang disana.

"Jadi ayahmu ke rumahku." Kata Gakupo. "Ayo kita ke rumahku saja!" Ajak Gakupo sambil menarik kudanya. "Mana kudamu?" Tanya Gakupo sambil melihat ke arah Luka.

"Eeetooo.. aku lupa membawa apapun dari rumah." Kata Luka sambil cengengesan.

"Kalau begitu ayo naik." Kata Gakupo yang sudah menaiki kudanya.

"Kau ini bilang apa?! Seharusnya kau yang aku bawa! Kau adalah perempuan bukan? Tidak baik kalau seorang wanita membawa seorang laki-laki." Kata Luka sambil menyuruh Gakupo turun, dia langsung mengambil alih sebagai membawa kuda dan Gakupo duduk di belakang Luka. "Pegangan kalau tidak ingin jatuh!" Kata Luka sambil memacu kudanya kencang, Gakupo mau tidak mau berpegangan erat kepada pinggang Luka. Padahal Gakupo lebih tinggi daripada Luka, jadi dia membungkuk ke arah punggung Luka

' _Bahkan di tempatku tidak ada laki-laki yang memacu kuda sekencang ini_.' Batin Gakupo, sejenak dia mengagumi Luka. Kemudian laju kuda pun melambat. "Ada apa?" Tanya Gakupo.

"Lihatlah jembatannya." Kata Luka sambil menunjuk ke arah jembatan di lembah. Gakupo mulai melihat arah pandang Luka. Sebuah pemandangan yang tak seharusnya ada di sana, terjadi keributan di dekat jembatan dan beberapa kereta kuda yang berbalik arah. "Permisi ada apa dengan jembatannya?" Tanya Luka kepada salah satu pengendara kereta kuda.

"Jembatannya baru saja putus, Keluarga Megurine sungguh beruntung kereta kuda mereka berhasil melintas hingga beberapa menit kemudian jembatannya putus." Jelas pengendara itu. Gakupo langsung turun dari kuda.

"Putus? Bagaimana kita bisa sampai di rumahku? Kalau jalan memutar memakan waktu dua hari!" Kata Gakupo sambil turun dan kalang kabut. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan? Ayahmu akan sampai terlebih dahulu di rumahku!" Tanya Gakupo panik, Luka hanya tertawa melihat sikap Gakupo. "Apa yang kau tertawakan hah Luki?" Tanya Gakupo tidak terima.

"Jadi seperti ini yah kalau cewek sudah sungguh-sungguh panik." Ujar Luka sambil tertawa, tanpa sadar jantung Gakupo langsung tidak karu-karuan. "Sudahlah Gakuko-chan, daripada kalang kabut seperti itu. Ayo kita segera berangkat." Ajak Luka. Gakupo hanya mengangguk dan kembali menaiki kuda. Kali ini Luka tidak mengendarainya secepat tadi. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau gadis yang tinggi juga yah." Kata Luka.

"Kau juga, aku baru kali ini melihat laki-laki sependek dirimu." Kata Gakupo. Luka hanya terkekeh.

"Berhenti! Serahkan semua barang-barang anda!" Cegat segerombol bajing loncat.

"Cih mengganggu saja." Kata Luka, dia lupa sama sekali untuk membawa beberapa senjata. Gakupo tiba-tiba turun dan mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Sekali kalian mendekat, siap menemui ajal kalian." Kata Gakupo. Luka kemudian merebut pedang itu dari tangan Gakupo. "Apa yang kau lakukan Luki?!" Kata Gakupo kesal.

"Seorang wanita tidak di perkenankan memakai senjata." Kata Luka. ' _Tidak aku sangka aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama dengan ibu.'_ Pikir Luka. "Lagipula pakaian bagus seperti itu akan sayang kalau kau menggunakannya untuk bertarung." Kata Luka kemudian mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah para bajing loncat itu. ' _Sedikit berat, tetapi aku masih bisa mengatasinya.'_ Pikir Luka "Minggir atau kalian akan aku habisi!" Kata Luka, dia sungguh percaya kalau dirinya bisa mengalahkan para bajing loncat itu, karena dia sering berlatih ini. Luka pun berlari menerjang para Bajing loncat itu.

' _Bagaimana kalau dia terluka? Aku kan laki-laki seharusnya aku membantunya, atau bahkan tidak membiarkannya menyerang. Apa yang aku pikirkan? Dia kan memang laki-laki, seharusnya dia memang bisa melakukannya!'_ Pikir Gakupo.

"Kyaaa!" Teriak seseorang, Gakupo langsung siaga, dia melihat Luka tumbang di hadapan matanya, jelas saja Luka kalah, karena para prajurit yang dia lawan selama ini hanyalah berpura-pura.

"Luki!" Teriak Gakupo langsung mengambil pedangnya dan menebas mereka dengan satu tebasan. "Luki, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Gakupo sambil menggoyang-goyang tubuh Luka, tetapi tidak ada jawaban, sebuah darah mengalir dari pelipisnya. "Aku akan membawamu ke dokter." Kata Gakupo sambil menggendong Luka. ' _Dia manis juga, dia bahkan berteriak seperti perempuan.'_ Pikir Gakupo, dia kemudian menggeleng keras. ' _Apa yang aku pikirkan? Apa aku ketularan Yaoi Len? Tidak aku masih normal! Aku masih normal!'_ Pikir Gakupo.

 **.**

 **~Skip Time (Doctor's house)~**

 **.**

Luka akhirnya sadar, dia kemudian melihat ke segala arah untuk menemukan dia ada dimana. Tetapi dia tidak memiliki petunjuk satupun, hingga dia melihat sosok yang ada di sampingnya, Gakupo, dia tertidur sambil duduk dan bersandar di dinding, rambutnya dia biarkan tergerai. Tanpa sadar tangan Luka terulur untuk menyentuh wajah Gakupo.

' _Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis memiliki garis rahang yang begitu tegas seperti ini?_ ' Batin Luka, mata Gakupo langsung mengerjap.

"Luki! Kau sudah sadar!" Kata Gakupo sambil memeluk Luka.

' _Ya ampun, badannya sungguh hangat, seperti ayah._ ' Pikir Luka. ' _Apa yang aku pikirkan? Apa aku mulai menjadi Yuri dengan menyukai sesama wanita?'_ Pikir Luka.

"Gakuko, kita ada dimana?" Tanya Luka.

"Kita ada di rumah dokter, kau dipukul cukup keras di kepalamu." Kata Gakupo, Luka kemudian meraba kepalanya, sebuah perban disana, air mata mulai mengalir di pelupuk mata Luka. "Kenapa kau menangis? Apa ada yang sakit?" Tanya Gakupo cemas. Luka hanya menggeleng.

"Aku sungguh lemah ya?" Gumam Luka.

"Itu wajar kok, sudahlah, tidurlah lagi, besok kita akan mengebut untuk mengejar ketertinggalan." Kata Gakupo merebahkan tubuh Luka di kasur.

"Kau sendiri tidur dimana?" Tanya Luka.

"Aku akan tidur sambil duduk disini." Kata Gakupo.

"Kau gila, kau adalah perempuan!" Kata Luka.

"Aku sudah di didik menjadi laki-laki sejak kecil, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Kata Gakupo, mereka kemudian mulai memejamkan mata dan tidur. ' _Gakupo, kau akan tahu kalau seorang gadis memang di takdirkan denganmu, kau akan merasa cemas oleh gadis itu, kau merasa ingin melindunginya terus, tetapi kau harus berjanji satu hal kepada ibu, kau harus menjaga gadis itu dengan nyawamu._ ' Gakupo terbangun, bagaimana bisa dia memimpikan ucapan ibunya, dia memang merasa ingin melindungi, tetapi yang ingin dia lindungi malah laki-laki, dia kemudian menggeleng keras, dia masih normal, kemudian dia melihat tangan kanannya dan melihat ke arah Luka yang tertidur. ' _Apa benar aku di jodohkan dengan laki-laki? Keluarga Megurine pasti menipu keluargaku benar itu.'_ Pikir Gakupo lagi, tetapi sekali lagi hatinya membantah pernyataan itu.

' _Kalau begini terus, peranku sebagai laki-laki tidak akan menyakinkan, aku akan gagal membatalkan perjodohan ini. Tapi, kenapa aku menjadi menginginkan Gakuko-chan? Ayolah Luka, dia itu perempuan! Ayahku telah di tipu habis-habisan oleh keluarga Kamui kalau harus menikahi sesama wanita_.' Batin Luka, dia sedari tadi tidak bisa tidur.

 **.**

 **~Skip Time~**

 **.**

Pagi pun tiba dan saatnya mereka pamit kepada sang dokter.

"Kiyoteru- _sensei_ , terima kasih telah merawat Luki-kun." Kata Gakupo sambil membungkuk di ikuti oleh Luka.

"Sama-sama, lain kali jangan bertarung seorang diri." Kata Kiyoteru menasihati Luka, Luka hanya mengangguk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Luka kemudian menatap Gakupo, rambutnya sudah tidak tertata lagi, entah kenapa Luka mulai tidak enak melihat rambut Gakupo.

' _Jadi ini rasanya Okaa-san bila melihat rambutku berantakan_.' Batin Luka. "Kiyoteru-sensei! Aku pinjam kamarnya!" Kata Luka tiba-tiba sambil mencengkram lengan Gakupo.

"Ka-kau mau apa?!" Kata Gakupo kaget.

"Pakai saja kamar Yuuki-chan." Kata Kiyoteru sambil menunjuk seorang gadis kecil yang menunjukkan kamarnya.

"Pinjam dulu yah Yuuki-chan." Kata Luka sambil tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang membuat hati Gakupo menghangat lagi. "Kau itu seorang wanita, bagaimana bisa wanita berjalan-jalan dengan dandanan berantakan seperti itu!" Kata Luka tidak enak, dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti ibunya ketika melihat dirinya selesai berlatih. Luka mendudukkan Gakupo di depan kaca dan mulai menyisir rambut Gakupo yang kusut karena kemarin telah bertarung melawan para bajing loncat itu. Luka menyisir dan menata rambut Gakupo dengan hiasan-hiasan khas keluarga terpandang.

"Aku baik-baik saja kok! Lagipula, bagaimana kau bisa menata se bagus ini?" Tanya Gakupo terpana tatanan rambutnya.

"Aku kan di besarkan sebagai perempuan, jadinya aku bisa hal-hal seperti ini." Kata Luka. Akhirnya rambut Gakupo sudah tertata dengan sangat bagus. Mereka akhirnya benar-benar pamit dan kembali memacu kuda menuju rumah Gakupo untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini.

"Kiyo-nii, kenapa yang perempuan menyamar menjadi laki-laki, sedangkan yang laki-laki menyamar menjadi perempuan?" Tanya Yuuki.

"Sudahlah Yuuki-chan, ayo bantu aku meracik obat lagi." Kata Kiyoteru.

"Haaaii!" Kata Yuuki menurut.

 **.**

 **~Another Place~**

 **.**

"Apa maksudmu Gakupo juga tidak ada di sini?" Tanya ayah Luka.

"Sudah aku bilang Megurine-san, Gakupo juga kabur dari rumah, dan aku sama sekali tidak melihat Luka kemari, meskipun para pegawai di rumahku." Kata ayah Gakupo.

"Dasar anak gadis yang menyusahkan!" Gerutu ayah Luka.

Brak!

"Akhirnya sampai!" Gumam Luka sambil bersandar di kuda, yang terjadi tadi adalah kuda mereka langsung menerobos masuk ke ruang pertemuan keluarga Gakupo.

"Ayah! Dengan ini aku mengatakan perjodohan ini tidak sah karena anak dari keluarga Megurine adalah laki-laki!" Kata Gakupo di hadapan ayahnya.

"Ka-kau salah, dia adalah perempuan." Kata ayah Luka.

"Sudahlah Chichiue, Chichiue lihat sendiri kan kalau ini perjodohan sesama perempuan, jadi tidak mungkin berlangsung bukan?" Tanya Luka, Gakupo terkejut mendengar penuturan Luka.

"Kau perempuan?!" Tanya Gakupo tidak percaya.

"I-iya aku perempuan." Kata Luka.

"Tuan Muda Gakupo! Huwaaa! Aku benar-benar rindu Gakupo-sama!" Ujar Len sambil memeluk Gakupo. Luka kemudian menyadari sebutan tuan muda itu.

' _Jadi Gakuko laki-laki_?' Pikir Luka, dia kemudian jatuh pingsan.

 **.**

 **~Skip Time~**

 **.**

Akhirnya Luka dan Gakupo di pertemukan dengan pakaian yang selayaknya, Luka dengan pakaian perempuan, Gakupo dengan pakaian laki-laki. Tetapi mereka saling memalingkan muka dari satu sama lain. Tidak percaya mereka saling terbodohi.

"Megurine-san, kelihatannya mereka tidak ingin di satukan, bagaimana kalau perjodohan ini tidak jadi saja." Kata ayah Gakupo, Gakupo dan Luka menatap terkejut ke arah ayah Gakupo.

"Benar katamu Kamui-san, Luka, ayo lepaslah gelang itu." Kata Ayah Luka, Luka seperti enggan melepaskan gelang di pergelangan tangannya itu.

' _Jadi, perjodohannya benar-benar batal?'_ Batin Luka.

"Kamui-san, kumohon setelah kejadian ini kita tetap menjadi teman." Kata ayah Luka.

"Soal itu tenang saja, kita tetap berteman kok, malam ini kalian menginaplah disini." Kata ayah Gakupo. Tetapi malamnya, Luka tidak bisa tidur, dia kemudian memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di lingkungan kediaman Kamui.

"Bau wangi apa ini?" Tanya Luka.

"Siapa disana?" Tanya sebuah suara yang membuat Luka langsung membeku. Kemudian muncul seseorang dari balik pepohonan. "Oh, kau toh, kemarilah, ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan." Kata Gakupo sambil menyuruh Luka mendekat. Begitu mendekat Luka langsung terpana.

" _Sughooii_! Sakura!" Kata Luka sambil melihat bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu soal perjodohan yang di batalkan tadi?" Tanya Gakupo tiba-tiba. Luka menatap ke arah Gakupo.

"Entahlah, rasanya aneh." Kata Luka. "Kalau kau?" Tanya Luka balik.

"Rasanya seperti hewan yang di bebaskan, tetapi bingung mau kemana." Kata Gakupo. "Aku sempat mengira diriku ini _Yaoi_ karena menyukai laki-laki." Kata Gakupo sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu.. kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Luka sedikit memerah mukanya.

"Ehm.. karena kau perempuan, jadinya aku tidak khawatir aku ketularan _Yaoi_ dari Len." Kata Gakupo sambil tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya, aku sendiri takut kalau diriku ini _Yuri_ , habisnya kau lebih gagah dari perempuan umumnya." Kata Luka sambil memalingkan muka malu. Tanpa mereka sadari, para ayah mereka sudah mengintip di balik semak-semak.

"Megurine-san, kelihatannya mereka menjadi dekat di luar perkiraan kita karena kejadian kemarin." Kata ayah Gakupo.

"Benar, padahal kabur nya mereka jauh dari rencana kita." Kata ayah Luka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jodohkan mereka lagi?" Tanya ayah Gakupo.

"Aku setuju!" Kata ayah Luka.

"Hatssyyii!" Bersin Luka.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Luka-chan?" Tanya Gakupo, kemudian menyerahkan mantel nya kepada Luka.

"Enggak apa-apa kok!" Kata Luka, mukanya sedikit blushing menerima mantel dari Gakupo, setelah perjalanan yang mereka lalui mereka menjadi dekat.

 **.**

 **~Skip Time~**

 **.**

Akhirnya pagi telah datang dan saatnya Luka dan ayahnya pulang.

"Luka!" Panggil seseorang. Luka kemudian berbalik dan melihat Gakupo berlari ke arahnya. "Jangan sampai kau lupa membawa ini." Kata Gakupo sambil memegangi tangan Luka, ketika Luka menarik kembali tangannya dia menyadari apa yang ada di sana.

" _Cho-chotto_! Bukankah.." Kata Luka tidak bisa melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Iya, ayah kita menginginkan perjodohan ini kembali di lakukan." Kata Gakupo sambil tersenyum.

"A-aku.. Aku..." Luka tidak tahu harus berbicara apa, padahal dirinya berniat untuk membatalkan pertunangan ini pertamanya, lalu dirinya malah jadi jatuh cinta dengan orang yang di jodohkan dengannya, sekarang.. Dia bisa mengulang lagi kesempatan yang telah di buangnya kemarin.

"Tenanglah Luka-chan, aku tahu kok perasaanmu, kita akan sering bertemu untuk membicarakan pernikahan kita nantinya." Kata Gakupo dengan senyum yang sedari tadi tidak menghilang.

"Baiklah, akan aku tunggu.. _Jaa-na_ Gakupo-kun." Kata Luka kemudian menaiki kereta kuda itu dan mulai meninggalkan lingkungan mansion Kamui.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Owari?**

Akhirnya jadi lagi satu oneshoot Clara-desu, tehehe. Tenang aja yang ini bakalan ada sequel nya-desu, ceritanya aneh enggak menurut readers-desu? Arigatou sudah membaca fanfic Clara ini-desu.

Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1438 H, mohon maaf lahir dan batin-desu, bagi yang tidak merayakan Clara minta maaf kalau kalian merasa tidak suka dengan cerita ini-desu.


End file.
